crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Toa
"I am doing the same thing Toa do. I am saving one who cannot save himself." Toa are empowered Matoran from the Great Robot that have manifested their full elemental abilities and can access mask powers. They were the guardians of the Matoran, and were looked upon by their Matoran as heroes. History The idea of Toa was created by the Great Beings, who designed them after the Glatorian of Spherus Magna, known today as Osea. The first Toa were brought into being as Toa, not being Matoran previously, though later Toa were made when Matoran were exposed to Toa Power. The Toa existed as protectors of the Matoran for thousands of years. They helped preserve the virtues of the Matoran and defended them from danger. However, when Teridax usurped Mata Nui from leadership of the Great Robot, the remaining Toa adapted their mission to include covertly striking back against Teridax, forming a rebellion in an effort to save the Matoran. After the Osea conflict, the Toa migrated to the reformed planet with the rest of the Robot inhabitants when Teridax was killed. They have integrated with the Agori and Glatorian, along with the UCR, and continue their mission to protect the Matoran from new dangers. A little more than 40 Toa remain; however, more can be made if the need arises. Biology Toa are exactly like Matoran, only enhanced to a great degree. They are Bio-Mechanical, and acquire energy from objects but do not eat; they require water and sleep, but do not need as much rest as organics do. Toa are more enhanced than Matoran, standing at 7 ft and on average strong enough to lift 1 ton. A Toa has full access to the element from their Matoran type, but must train in its use to gain control and flexibility; a more experienced Toa can manifest his power greater than a new one. Toa can access the powers of Great or Noble masks as a secondary ability. Toa have a limited reserve of elemental energy; though it automatically recharges without conscious effort, this takes time, with a full reserve usually requiring a few days to replenish. A Toa's powers are halved when not wearing a mask; though they do not need one to survive, they are greatly weakened without one. Though most Toa are good, they can be inclined towards deeds of darkness. Toa Code Most Toa follow a strict moral code, which was not made necessary by their builders but rather adopted by them for their mission in protecting Matoran. According to this code: * Toa do not kill unless out of necessity. To defend the innocent is accepted. Killing animals or non-sentients is not strictly forbidden, but doing so needlessly is frowned upon. * Toa do not betray their team or Matoran. Doing so loses them the title of Toa, though an act of redemption can earn this back. * Toa honor and keep their word. * Less strict aspects include not stealing and sneaking around at night so that the Matoran can see them do their good deeds. To sneak suggests hiding their actions from the Matoran, which could make suspicion rise whether it is for good or evil. Toa Teams During ancient times, Toa would operate independently, though would form pairs or trios if a situation ever required it. Eventually, however, it became custom for a group of several Toa to bond together, guided by one common goal. The usual number of Toa in each team was six, though certain teams varied with how many Toa they had. The traditional combination had one Toa of each main elemental type of the Matoran Universe (Fire, Water, Air, Earth, Stone, and Ice); however, this also varied in certain teams as well. List of Toa Teams *Toa Mata/Toa Nuva *Toa Metru/Toa Hordika *Toa Inika/Toa Mahri *Toa Mangai *Toa Hagah *Toa Cordak Category:Good Category:Bionicle Category:Team